Examination Hell
by SkyStrider
Summary: For one weekend every January, the entire nation of Japan holds its breath as (most of) their high school seniors take a high stakes test to determine college placement, a process known as "Examination Hell". Now it's Ranma's and Akane's turn (and their friends). Will Nerima help or hurt them?
1. Study Hall

Miss Hinako looked over her class. No one was concentrating on the lesson. She could easily see the math and science books hiding inside the literature books. Finally, she stopped her lecture and asked in English: _"You do know that English is required by most of the colleges, right?"_

Several students started and looked guiltily at her. Unfortunately, way too many of them were bound for trade schools and two-year schools – precisely the ones who didn't need to worry. Miss Hinako sighed and picked up her meter stick. She then walked among the rows tapping each student lightly on the head. She said "Stand" or "Sit" to each one as she tapped them. When she had tapped everyone, she walked to the front of the room and called out "Mr. Ono." Ranma (who was standing) looked at her quizzically. "Take everyone who is standing down to the music room for a study hall. On your honor," She saw Ranma wince. "There's to be nothing but studying. There shall be no conversations except about math and science. If anyone breaks the rules, bring them back to me." Ranma blew out a breath and nodded to her. Two years ago, she would have thought it ludicrous to entrust Ranma with this task, but over the years they had grown to understand one another and become friends outside of the classroom. Inside of the classroom, he worked just hard enough to keep her happy and not disrupt the class.

Once Ranma had led his share of the students down the hall, Hinako addressed Akane Tendo: "Miss Tendo? Please come to the front of the classroom and stand here." Akane had question marks in her eyes, but did what she was told. "You're my aide for the rest of the class," she told Akane. She looked at the remaining ten students. "All of you are applying to colleges that require a second language. All of you are relying on English as that second language. All of you need help desperately." She looked into their suddenly fearful eyes and quickly added: "All of you have a chance of getting a good grade, if – IF – you actually spend some time working on English. It's not like you're failing in here, but you're not good enough yet to beat out the other students you have to. I want to help you, but you have to let me, so put away the other books." The students all dropped their eyes and did as they were told with a little shame showing on their faces.

"All right," she began. "The test is in two weekends, so let's begin…"

* * *

Ranma met Akane in the cafeteria. "How did it go?" she asked him.

"I didn't have to say a word," he said with a shrug. "Everyone was filled with either abject terror or deep sympathy."

She sighed. "I just had abject terror in my group. Hinako had to tell them the truth to get them to pay attention."

"Which was?"

"Listen or fail," she answered.

"Crud. Daisuke was with you," Ranma groaned. "He doesn't think TODAI will take him, but he's hoping for Tokyo Tech and they're just as bad with the admission rate."

"Sayuri was also with me," Akane responded. "Hokkaido takes only 5% of the applicants, and she really wants to go there." She paused and then said: "I wonder if there's anything we can do for them?"

"Yeah," he answered a little derisively. "Stay the hell out of the way."

"Oh come on! There must be something we can do! They've been there for us," she shot back.

"Akane," Ranma answered a little painfully, "I do all right, but Daisuke is better at math and science and we tie elsewhere. There's very little I can teach him where he's going…"

"I'm sure we can help out someway..." Akane stated.

* * *

After school the next day, Ranma saw Akane and Yuka comforting Sayuri and decided to stay out of the way. Instead, he bounced around town for half an hour and finally ended up on a tree near Daisuke's window. He saw his friend bending over his books on his desk making notes feverishly. "Damn, his hand is going to explode," Ranma thought.

"There's nothing you can do for him, Master Ranma," a voice said from above him.

Ranma looked up and saw the little ninja, Sasuke, on a branch a couple meters up.

"I know. I'm just checking on him," Ranma answered. An annoyed looked flashed across his face. "And unless you're taking lessons from me, stop calling me 'master'."

Sasuke shrugged. "Sorry, the formality is a habit, but I'm still right."

"Yeah," Ranma sighed. "I suppose I should move on."

"Well, there is one thing you could do…" Sasuke started.

* * *

Ranma rang the doorbell and Mrs. Miura answered the door. "Ranma," she half-scolded before he could say anything. "You know Daisuke has to study!"

Ranma winced and quickly answered: "Hello Mrs. Miura. I know. I just wanted to ask you to let me know if there is something I can do to help out. I'm not good at sympathy, but I can still just shut up and listen if he needs someone to vent with."

Mrs. Muira's eyes softened and she said: "Thank you, Ranma. I'll let you know."

Ranma nodded and turned to leave when a trumpet sound shattered the air. "What the he-" Ranma stopped himself.

Mrs. Muira had a resigned look on her face. "That's our neighbor. He's in a part-time band and insists he has to practice mid-afternoons," she stated bitterly.

"The hell he does," Ranma replied with a determined look on his face.

"Ranma, you just can't barge into his house and order him around," she warned him. "And he won't answer the door anymore."

He blew out a breath and said: "O.K., I can't." He sent his thoughts out. "But I can do this!" The sound stopped immediately.

Mrs. Muira's eyes widened. "Those rumors are true?! Daisuke wouldn't say!"

Ranma shrugged. "I can pull off a few things." Then his look became sly. "Like putting a sound baffle in front of his horn. It will stay as long as I'm thinking about it."

"I appreciate the effort, but that's only temporary. What will it buy us?" she asked him.

"Watch," he told her.

Shortly thereafter, they both saw her neighbor storm out of his house. "I just had this fixed!" the man half-shouted to himself. "I'm going to sue!" The neighbor stormed down the street.

"That will buy Daisuke a little time. If we're lucky, the rest of the day," Ranma said.

Mrs. Miura eyed the young man speculatively as she stated: "You are good with strategy, aren't you?" Her expression became a little smug as she said: "Let me get you a few cookies for the walk home…"

* * *

Ukyo stole out of school a little early. The gym teacher had already taken attendance and Ukyo wasn't worried he'd miss her. As it was, she wasn't really worried about school anymore – truth be known, she was hanging out to get her diploma simply because she was so close; it was silly not to put in the three more months. She already knew more than the basics about business and what more she needed, she could pick up from night courses here and there (often sponsored by the local chamber of commerce or the local colleges). "Today, I need to hit the shops before the school crowds let out though," she thought. "And gym is the perfect cut class."

She hopped the school wall and made her way along it toward town center. She was about to strike away from the wall when she heard a sobbing sound. Curiosity got the best of her, so she carefully continued along the wall until she hit a corner. Peeking carefully around the corner, she saw a classmate, Mio Abe, huddled on the ground with her back to the wall. The young woman had her legs pulled up against her chest and her head buried in her knees.

A year ago, Ukyo would have turned away and left Mio to her troubles. Mio had been a constant thorn in Ukyo's side, forever teasing Ukyo about Ranma falling for Akane. Ukyo had considered Mio a smug little trouble maker and had hated her with a passion. Of course, that stopped at the end of summer when Ukyo officially gave up on Ranma and renounced the engagement. Mio's taunts had lost all of their sting and Mio left Ukyo alone to find other amusements. Mid-fall, Ukyo watched smugly as one of those amusements – a boy named Kodo – had given Mio the brush off, breaking Mio's heart.

But there was a problem: the heartbreak had been a little too deep. Apparently, Mio had put too much of herself into the relationship. Mio's mourning had gone on long enough that Ukyo's smugness faded, and then eventually turned in to pity – especially since Mio had bumped into Ukyo and apologized for everything. The girl hadn't even stayed to hear whether or not Ukyo accepted the apology – she was too ashamed and ran off crying. Now, Mio was sobbing again, but Ukyo had a feeling it wasn't over the boy anymore; Mio had started to heal.

Briefly, Ukyo did consider just stealing away, but she wasn't exactly heartless, no matter what she pretended. Besides, Akane had been rubbing off on her. With a sigh, she knelt down and asked: "Mio, what's wrong?"

Mio jumped a little and looked over at Ukyo. With a sad smile, Mio laid her head back against the wall. "It would be you," Mio said. "I've been jealous of you ever since you showed up. You've always known who you want to be, and I've never had a clue."

"Well, that explains a lot," Ukyo told her.

Mio nodded and said: "I'm really, really sorry, Ukyo. For what it's worth, you still know what you want, and I still have no clue."

"Is that what you're crying about?" Ukyo asked gently.

Mio nodded again. "That and this damn test coming up," she admitted. "I don't even know what sections to take. I've been trying to figure it out, and I can't even get enough peace at home for that, never mind study."

"Oh, that's right, you have eight brothers and sisters," Ukyo remembered out loud. Mio gave another nod. Ukyo thought for a few moments and stood up. "Well, you're not going to figure anything out here," she stated as she pulled Mio up. Then she led Mio towards the market.

"Where are we going?" Mio asked.

"Well, you're going to help me do a little food shopping – I can use the help carrying everything – and then I'm going to show you a nice quiet apartment where you can think and study since the tenants will be working downstairs," Ukyo replied.

"But I don't know what I want to take!" Mio protested.

"Then it doesn't matter what you take," Ukyo answered reasonably. "I'd suggest some nice comfortable subjects – aiming toward a business degree probably."

"There's a surprise," Mio shot back with a little spark returning to her voice.

"Do you want my help, or not?" Ukyo asked with a raised eyebrow – and an amused tone.

Mio squeezed Ukyo's hand and then let go to fall in step. "I'll take any help I can get from you, - and thank you," Mio responded.

* * *

"Look, forget about the exams," the boy told Sayuri. "You're going to find a rich man and marry him. I'm going to be very rich, so go out with me."

Sayuri told the boy – Takaki was his name – in very pointed terms where to go and what to do. "I'm studying," she finished.

Cologne took all this in and debated marching over to Sayuri's booth and removing the young jackass. However, a better option entered the restaurant's back door. Cologne walked quickly over to Mousse. "Your girlfriend needs a rescue, Part-Timer."

"I don't have a girlfriend…" he started and then caught Cologne's glance. "Where?" he asked instead.

"Booth five," Cologne answered shortly.

Mousse knew that was the booth Sayuri took when she wanted to lie in wait to tease him – or when she wanted somewhere quiet to think; the timing was about right. He stormed in to the main dining room and stomped over to Sayuri's booth. Without a word, he reached around with one hand and lifted the boy who was harassing Sayuri out of the booth. Takaki blanched as he was held half a meter off the ground by one fist. "She has a boyfriend," Mousse growled. "A very jealous boyfriend. Understand?"

"Whoa! Hold on! I didn't know!" Tataki protested.

"You have two options," Mousse told him. "You can run out that door, or I can throw you out. If you don't answer me fast enough, I won't bother opening the door."

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!"

Mousse dropped the hapless young man, and Tataki bolted out the door.

"Boyfriend?" Sayuri quizzed.

"For the next two weeks or so anyway," Mousse answered nonchalantly. "After exams, we can agree to keep things light again."

Sayuri made a gesture with two fingers and Mousse came closer, bending down. She put her arms around his neck lightly. "You realize, I'd normally take offense at such a 'macho' show."

"This is a special occasion," Mousse replied with a shrug.

"So it is," she answered. With that, she tightened her grip and pulled Mousse into a fierce kiss. When she released him, Mousse fell to the floor on his rump. "And if you're not careful, I'll make that 'boyfriend' thing real – and then you'll really be screwed." Mousse just gave a light chuckle at the empty threat.

* * *

Akane groaned as she saw the line of people waiting for her at her desk.

"Problems?" Ranma grinned at her.

"Shut up and get me a marker and some paper," Akane ordered him.

"This I gotta see," he answered as he left to do her bidding.

The line began to notice Akane as soon as Ranma left. "Akane!" Tamura called out. "I need help with a physics problem."

"Akane! My parents won't get off my back!" Kouno yelled.

"Akane!" Ishii shouted. "Should I take the Chemistry test or the Physics test?" Others joined the chorus, all shouting "Akane!" and whatever their request was.

Akane ignored them all as she unpacked her book bag and then held up a finger for quiet. Eventually, the students waiting for her got the hint and shut up. Ranma re-appeared with a marker and a large sheet of paper. Akane took those from him and wrote on the paper "THE COUNSELOR IS 'IN' - 5 YEN". She placed the paper on her desk.

"Here's the deal," she called out. "You want me to help you, it's five yen to the class party fund – you have to find exact change. You also have to do exactly what I tell you."

Immediately, more than half the line vanished as students left to find exact change. A sigh of relief escaped from Akane. However, Ishii slapped five yen down on the paper. "What test do I take?" the boy asked.

Akane beckoned Tamura over and she also slapped five yen down. "Help Tamura with the physics problem. If you can answer it, take the physics test." She looked at Tamura. "If he doesn't help you, come back." Then Akane sent the two off to work on the problem.

Akane worked her way through the line, teaming up students wherever possible, until Miss Hinako arrived. The teacher shook her head in her hand and then ordered everyone to sit down. "Miss Tendo's not going anywhere class. Let's get started…"

* * *

It was nearly six o'clock when the line finally ended. Akane put her head down in her arms on the desk as the last student headed out the door. Miss Hinako walked back in as Akane groaned. "Congratulations," Hinako teased her. "You're an adult, just like the rest of us."

"I was faking it massively," Akane said in a muffled voice.

"What part of what I said confused you?" Hinako asked. "At least the class fund did well."

"That's because people kept coming back," Akane said without lifting her head. "Gods, what if I said something wrong?"

Mr. Chickafiji, a senior math teacher, entered the room. "You answered honestly with the best intentions. And, we were listening." Akane looked up at him. "Mr. Ito was with us too. We were ready to intervene if you screwed up, but there was no need. You only thought you were flying without a net."

Miss Hinako came forward and cupped Akane's chin. "You did great, my friend," the teacher said using fond tones. "Don't worry about it. You're a fine instructor and a good sensei."

"Eh, she's getting there," Ranma said from the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Come a little closer and say that," Akane growled at him.

"Naw, I'm good," Ranma grinned.

"Where were you when I was going through that?" she practically hissed.

"Umm…I have a job. I was with you until 3PM. Then I had to get to the clinic. Ando's running it by himself since Tofu's on his honeymoon – remember?" Ranma answered innocently. Akane's face flushed at that. "I did come looking for you as soon as I got out," he pointed out.

"He was here," Hinako said, backing him up.

"And he did come back after all," Chickafiji commented. "Most people would have fled rather than face that line again." Akane groaned and put her head down again. Ranma decided it was safe to approach and knelt down beside her, placing an arm over her shoulders. She leaned into him a little.

"You two should get home now," Hinako said softly. "Nodoka will be waiting for you and tomorrow's a new day."

Akane laid her head back on Ranma's arm. "And a new line," she moaned.

* * *

Nodoka met them in the front hallway when they came home. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "I was starting to worry."

"Sorry, Mom," Akane told her. "I got caught at school and Ranma came to find me."

"Is everything all right? Are you in some sort of trouble?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes and No," Ranma answered. "We'll tell you over dinner…"

With Kasumi and Tofu on their honeymoon, Nabiki at college, and Mousse at work, it was only Nodoka, Soun, Akane, and Ranma around the dinner table. As the young couple recounted the day's events for the two adults, Soun and Nodoka couldn't help but be impressed by Akane's handling of the line of students. "Amazing," Nodoka said. "You did well at trying to reflect questions. When they wouldn't make a decision, you flipped a coin for them."

"Well, I tried to do a *little* better than that," Akane protested. "If I knew they had a strength, I told them to go with it."

"What was the most common problem, honey?" Soun asked.

"Peace and quiet," she answered. "Many of them were having a tough time finding a place to study. I could only suggest things here or there. The library is packed and the school closes at 6PM. I know Ukyo is letting people use her apartment and Cologne has set aside one of the smaller dining rooms for students. A handful of restaurants are also helping out, but there's not enough spaces."

Nodoka nodded her head. "That *is* a common problem. Many hotels offer student packages during these two weeks for just that reason. They set aside entire floors and even wings with some very strict noise rules."

"Unfortunately, not everyone can afford those," Akane replied.

"True enough…Maybe we should open the dojo…" Nodoka wondered out loud. "We've already cancelled this weekend's classes so you two can study. We could open it up after Friday afternoon's class and keep it open until the test weekend. It would mean just cancelling classes next week, but folks would understand one week – especially now. It may be a good idea anyway; high scores wouldn't hurt you two."

"We need good scores, not high scores," Ranma told her.

"Still wouldn't hurt to be prepared," she shot back. Then she paused and mused: "The idea has merit. The new dojo is up for the task. I could even cook for your friends."

"Now hold on, Nodoka!" Soun protested loudly. "You want to cook for a dojo full of teenagers for a week? We'd go bankrupt!"

Nodoka considered that while tilting her head. "So, let's charge for food and utilities then," she said finally. "It's still much more affordable than a hotel for students. We could even come out ahead – just a little."

"Wait, where are Akane and I going to spar?" Ranma protested.

"In the back yard," Nodoka told him firmly. "The two of you are immune to the cold anyway. We're not likely to get any precipitation in the next week, and if we do, it will be snow. And you *won't* be fighting anyone else – you are going to study!"

Her son and daughter-in-law (to-be) just mumbled "Yes, ma'am."

"This is still a big undertaking, Nodoka. Maybe we should sleep on it," Soun said in a pained voice. "There's a few things you're glossing over."

"All right," Nodoka agreed while starting to gather empty plates. "Will see what the morning brings…"

* * *

Soun looked at the shopping list Nodoka had prepared. "We're going to go broke," he mumbled.

Nodoka dropped a bowl of miso soup in front of him, "No, brother dearest, I do have some money lying around these days. I'll take the risk – and the profit."

* * *

Akane announced the open dojo plan at school as soon as the common complaint was said.

"But Akane," someone called out. "We can't afford a party right now."

Akane pointed at Ranma who took his cue. "It's not a party," he said firmly. "No loud music, no staying up late, no drinking, and no shouting. You bring your own futons, desks, panels, books, etc. We supply a roof, food, plumbing, and heat. Other than that, it's just peace and quiet."

"I'm sorry," Daisuke responded. "Did you say 'peace and quiet'? At the Tendo dojo? How the hell is that going to work?"

"It's going to work because I'm going to be there!" Miss Hinako cut in firmly. Akane and Ranma's mouths popped open. "There's no way I'm leaving you delinquents alone, and this is what many of you need." She covered her fish and resumed her child form. "I'm going to talk to the acting principal and have the dojo declared an official 'study hall'. And if *anyone* causes any problems…"

No one felt that she needed to finish that sentence.

* * *

"No, Daisuke," Ranma said firmly. "The stereo speakers stay in the car."

"But I need my tunes," his friend protested.

"Headphones only. Not everyone has your taste in music."

"You mean, not everyone has taste!" Daisuke grumbled. Hiroshi pushed the headphones into Daisuke's hands.

* * *

"Yuka? I'm glad you're here, but why?" Akane asked her friend. "You've got everything under control…"

"Sayuri asked me to come along and help, so I did," Yuka answered.

"Sayuri needs you to study with her?" Akane asked. "I thought the two of you didn't study together."

"We don't," Yuka said while tapping Akane's nose. "She wants me to make sure *you* study, Miss Busybody."

* * *

On Saturday, at 8AM sharp, two blood curdling war cries shattered the air. Sixty students bolted upright on their futons and began looking wildly around the dojo.

"Time to wake up," Miss Hinako called out while opening the dojo window shades. "Group A should make their ways to the showers. The rest of you should prep your study areas. Ms. Saotome has setup a breakfast area. While you're eating, you can watch the floor show." With that, she gestured grandly at the window and students rushed to see what the commotion was. What they saw was two of Nerima's top Martial Artists pummeling each other.

"Crap!" one student shouted. "They really do that to each other?!"

"She obviously doesn't want children if she's using that move!" another said.

"How can you tell what they're doing – all I see is blurs!"

"Check out the bruises! Aren't you suppose to pull your punches in sparring?!"

"He just sent her into a tree and she's not winded! What the hell?"

The Terrible Four watched as well. "Man, they are really serious about studying, aren't they?" Hiroshi noted.

Yuka nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, they're taking an easy on each other."

* * *

"Ms. Saotome?" a student called out.

"Yes, Kenta?" Nodoka answered.

"There's something wrong with these Playstation controllers. It's like they are way too sensitive," he replied back.

"Hold on a minute, I think I know what's wrong," she called back. A minute or two later, the mother walked in holding two bowls of popcorn and set them before the small gathering. These seven students were on a mandatory break. Hinako insisted that they stop for twenty minutes after every two hours of study to prevent their brains from melting.

Nodoka looked at the controllers in the hands of two of the students. "Use the black controllers, not the orange ones. Daisuke built the orange ones for Ranma and Akane. If you're not a Martial Artist, you'll have a tough time using them."

"Ranma can use this?" Kenta asked stunned.

"And Akane," Nodoka agreed. "The controllers force them to slow down and use smaller gestures and button presses. Sometimes their hands barely seem to move as the characters fly across the screen. The purple controllers are special too – they require more effort to use. When Ranma plays against Hiroshi or Daisuke, he gives them a black controller and he uses the purple one – it evens things out."

"I thought Ranma liked to win," someone else asked.

"Of course, he does," Nodoka smiled. "Don't you?"

The student blushed.

"He just wants it to mean something," Nodoka continued. "Also, he wants his friends to play with him – Why should they do it unless they have a decent chance?" Her smile became wicked: "Besides, a little losing is good for him."

* * *

"I am here to challenge Ranma Ono!" the brash man proclaimed at the dojo's gates.

"Come back in two weeks," the little girl told him.

"Move out of my way…" he said starting forward.

"HAPPO FIVE-YEN SATSU!"

* * *

Hinako searched the dojo attic and found two more students cuddling. "Ahem!" she called out. The tests start in six days. You're here to study, not make out! Back downstairs." Sheepishly, the boy and girl hastened to obey.

"Honestly," she thought. "Hormones run amuck!"

As she neared the other side of the attic, she heard more heavy breathing. Her hand zipped behind a beam and found an ear. Seizing it, she dragged the owner out.

"Ow!" Ranma half-yelled. "Ah c'mon, Miss Hinako!" The young man looked a little disheveled.

Akane appeared also looking a little mussed. "We're on break," she protested.

"Breaks are to be taken in the house under Nodoka's watchful eye. The dojo is for studying only," Hinako said firmly.

"Nabiki's home for the weekend," Akane stated.

Hinako hesitated for a second before she sighed and stated: "Sorry, the house."

The couple sighed in turn.

* * *

Soun stood in the shadows of the tree in the backyard late in the evening. He wasn't Cloaking (not that he was very good at it); otherwise Mousse would come looking for him. And if Mousse came looking for him, Nodoka would be in tow. His daughter's mother-in-law-to-be hated the cigarettes and usually carried a bucket of water to throw at him if she thought he was smoking. "How did I lose total control of the house?" he mused. "Even my supposed 'tenant' is higher on the pecking-order than I am," he half-laughed.

Oh well, Kasumi and Tofu were due back on Wednesday. He had today and tomorrow left and he was going to damn well enjoy his cigarettes. Once his son-in-law returned, the cigarettes would start vanishing again.

"You know, that's not really good for you," a voice said from behind.

"Maomolin?" Soun called back.

"Yes, it's me," the shape-changed cat answered wearing his human form.

"What's up?" Soun asked, avoiding the Bakeneko's observation.

"I just came to check on things. No one's staying overnight at the clinic, so I may crash here tonight," Maomolin answered.

"You know what's happening here, right?" Soun asked.

"Yes, you have about seventy students studying in the dojo. No one is staying in the house though, are they?"

"Just the normal residents," the father answered. Then he checked his watch. "The kids take breaks at the twenties though. You may want to watch first." As he said that, he pointed at the dojo door. Hinako appeared ushering eight students from the dojo to the house. Then she chased another seven students from the house back to the dojo. As soon as all the doors closed, the kids in the house screamed loudly using voices filled with frustration. They continued screaming until their voices gave out.

Maomolin's face paled as he took in the sound. "That happens every twenty minutes?" he asked finally.

"Yes," Soun agreed.

"Oh dear…" Maomolin started and then trailed off. He was about say something when a thunderous sound tore across the night. Two inter-twined columns of Power ripped toward the night sky some distance from the house. The cat judged they originated from the Cherry Street Park. "And that would be Ranma and Akane," the disguised cat concluded.

"Yes," Soun agreed. "Their break should be about now. I suppose primal screams are good for the soul. I'm not sure they're good for the bystanders though."

"Hmmm….maybe I'll sleep at the clinic after all," Maomolin mused. "I'm going say 'Hello' to Mousse and Nodoka though. Night," the cat said turning toward the house.

"Good night," Soun murmured after him. Soun waited until he was inside the house, then took out another cigarette. As he drew in a puff, he began choking on the smoke. He swore and split the cigarette open. "Willow leaves…" Soun muttered and silently cursed the shaped-changed cat.

* * *

A/N: Next up - The Attacks


	2. Attacks

Chapter 2: Attack

Masa Kouki walked through the lobby of the Hilton hotel, stretching his legs during a study break. His parents had sprung for the two-week study package – room, board, and silence. "Or I would have silence, if my Mom would stop calling every hour," he thought with exasperation. "The whole point was to get away from the constant interruptions. I mean – c'mon on! I know how important these tests are! I don't need to be reminded!"

He left the lobby and walked back to the building wing his room was in. Along the way he passed many students also staying here for the same reason; the hotel had group them all together. As he started to climb the stairs, the lights went out, plunging the stairwell into darkness. As he heard shouting and complaining echoing throughout the wing, he realized the power loss was not just the hallway – again. "What the hell is going on?!" he thought angrily. "I just complained about this! The hotel insists they can't pinpoint the trouble! Dad's paying good money!" His rage and frustration continued to build. "How the hell am I suppose to pass if I can't…"

Suddenly, his rage collapsed and he almost passed out. All of his energy seemed to leave him and he clung desperately to the railing to stop from tumbling down the stairs. "What…what just happened?" he thought groggily. Masa clung to the stairs for what seemed like an eternity until the lights came back on. Even then, he didn't have the energy to move and just stayed there.

Finally, a girl came down the stairs and saw him there with his head hanging low. "Are you all right?" she asked him. As Masa lifted his head, she gasped and pulled out her phone. Quickly she dialed the hotel front desk. "Hello, we have a medical emergency in stairway B in the West Wing!"

* * *

Hideo Jouda stood on the third floor of the hotel. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. The atmosphere felt thick and murky despite the crisp winter air outside. Seven students had collapsed and had to be taken to the hospital. The official cause was listed as "exhaustion", but Hideo didn't by it. Neither did the hotel clerk, who was a friend of Hideo's. "The hotel has been plagued by power outages all day – something is throwing breakers without cause," he thought. "And whatever-it-is is hiding from me. I can Feel it, but I can't See it. Let's see how clever it is…" He pulled out a large pure quartz crystal and held it on his open palm. Immediately, the air cleared. "No good, it's intelligent enough to retreat. I need a little help and Tofu's out of town." He thought about that for a minute and added: "But his brothers are not…"

* * *

Ranma was standing on the roof of the dojo trying to figure out where the sense of foreboding was coming from. "I – we – do not need this right now," he thought. "We've managed to hold everything together, but something's pushing at everyone in the dojo. Hideo's Study Candles are burning like blow torches." He thought about that longer. Then he pulled out his phone and dialed Mousse.

"Yo," the familiar voice answered.

"Yo, yourself, Duck Boy," Ranma replied.

"Stuff it, Red-head," Mousse returned easily. "Did Hideo call you yet?"

"No, why?"

"He will. There's something hunting students at the Hilton. It's taken out seven so far. Ukyo called here too. Something's not right with the group in her apartment. She's forcing them to take a break – they were overwound."

"I think we need to do something like that here," Ranma told him.

"Then do it and call Hideo," Mousse said.

* * *

Hideo lit the large Serenity Candle in the center of the dojo. Immediately, the eighty or so students watching him relaxed. "There," he said confidently. "That will allow you to study again. The candle's good for eight hours. We should have more of a clue by then."

"All right," Hinako called out. "You heard him – back to work." The students dispersed back to their study groups.

Hideo turned to Ranma, Akane, and Mousse. "We'll stop at Ucchan's and set up some more Study Candles. That's a smaller group and the Candles should hold them for now. Then we hit the Hilton and try and figure this out. That group's too big to Shield any way you look at it, so we have to solve the problem outright."

Ranma turned to Akane and started to speak, but she cut him off with a warning: "Don't even try." Mousse couldn't quite stop his smirk.

Ranma sighed and pulled out his phone. "Who are you calling?" Hideo asked him.

"The Hilton's a big hotel. We could use a few more people anyway," Ranma answered. Akane smiled at the easy victory.

On the third ring, Olaf picked up. "Shouldn't you be studying?" he asked. Olaf was the senior mercenary of Tofu's team – a team Tofu had left Ranma in charge of (with very little notice) while Tofu was on his honeymoon.

"We have a problem at the Hilton downtown," Ranma answered without preamble. "Some kids are in trouble. Can you gather the others and meet us there? Hideo's going to drive us there. We have to stop at Ucchan's and set up some Wards, but we will meet you at the Hilton as soon as we can."

"Done, lad."

* * *

Ukyo and Konatsu were with Ranma's group as Hideo drove them up to the Hilton. Tofu's mercenary team consisting of Olaf, Ciren, Mausu, and Daran were waiting for them. Olaf, dressed rather sharply, towered above the others, standing at two-and-a-half meters tall. Daran, a dark-skinned American dressed in jeans, a fedora, and a heavy leather jacket, watched the teenagers climbing out of the cargo van and commented to Hideo: "You should paint 'Mystery Machine' on the side of your van."

"We're missing the dog," Hideo tossed back. He looked at the hotel and commented: "It's worse."

"It feels empty," Mousse observed.

"And it's actually full," Hideo told him. "What does that tell you?"

"Something – or lots of something - is Cloaking heavily," Mousse answered.

"Actually, there's another answer," Ciren added grimly. "Something's feeding on all the stray energy."

"Right," Hideo said. "Don't let it feed on you."

Ukyo looked at Ciren dressed conspicuously in her heavy hunting leathers and wearing a cloak as opposed to the three waiting men who were all dressed in more standard clothes. Ciren was also holding a compound crossbow. "Aren't you a little noticeable?" the Chef asked her.

Mausu shook his head in mock annoyance. The little Mediterranean man replied: "You would think a tall, blonde woman would be noticeable, wouldn't you? If I walked around in my working clothes like that, I'd be pitched into prison."

Ciren winked at Ukyo after she dope-slapped Mausu – the two women had gotten to know each other at Kasumi's wedding. "Trust me, no one will pay any attention to me. I have ways of being forgettable." Ukyo half chuckled.

Hideo took charge. "All right. We need to split up and find this thing. Our Seers are Mousse, Ciren, Daran and me." Daran took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "Mousse, you're the strongest Seer among us. You take Ranma and Olaf with you. Ciren, you take Ukyo and Akane – I understand they're less likely to cloud your Sight. Daran, I know you and Mausu have already worked together on similar missions..." The dark-skinned man just nodded. "So take him. Konatsu? I need someone quiet – you're with me." The male Kunoichi also nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"I didn't know you were a Seer," Akane said to Ciren as they walked through the tenth floor of the wing.

"I don't advertise my abilities – it keeps my enemies off guard," Ciren said.

"And your friends," Ukyo bantered.

"That too," Ciren added with a smile. "I'm more sensitive to Yang spirits than Yin, but I can sense when either type is about." She paused and added: "At least normally I can. The psychic atmosphere here is as thick as soup."

They were walking slowly down the hall when the power gave out. "That's weird, there's nothing that…" Akane started, only to be cut off by a woman screaming:

"NO! NOT AGAIN! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE…*"

The tirade choked off suddenly. The sounds of retching came from one room. "Quickly! Get that door open!" Ciren commanded as she pointed at a door on Ukyo's side of the hallway. Ukyo immediately kicked the door and knocked it in. In the room, a young woman struggled on the floor with an unseen opponent. Ciren stood back and fired an arrow into the air above the fallen high school student and the arrow struck something invisible. "Chi blasts!" Ciren yelled. "Aim at the arrow!"

Two Chi balls flew from Akane and Ukyo to smash the arrow. Something hidden gave an unearthly scream and fled. The trio raced to the student's side. Ciren grabbed the girl and shook her. The young woman started to moan. "She's still warm! They didn't get a chance to drain her!"

"What was that?!" Akane demanded.

"Not that…They!" Ciren corrected.

* * *

Mousse, Ranma, and Olaf were searching the third floor when the power went out. Shouting rose around them. Mousse felt something black in the darkness surrounding him. "Oh crap, it's here and looking for a victim," Mousse stated in a low voice.

"Where?" Ranma demanded.

"Coming right toward us from the front…"

"Right then!" Olaf snapped. He seemed to reach inside his jacket and pulled out a huge war hammer. The weapon glowed in the darkness. With a battle cry, Olaf hurled the hammer at the unseen foe. The weapon smashed into something and a shattering sound rang out. Then the hammer bounced back into Olaf's outstretched hand. The lights came on again.

Mousse burst out "Where the hell did that come from?" while indicating the huge weapon.

"What? You think you're the only one that can hide a weapon?" Olaf said with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind!" Ranma ordered. "What the did you see? What did the hammer hit?"

"Hungry ghosts," Mousse stated.

"A gaki's not powerful enough to do all this," Ranma challenged. He skipped over the hammer's ability to strike a ghost.

"Not one gaki," Mousse corrected. "Dozens of gakis – all bound together until Olaf's hammer hit them and broke their bond. We have a real problem."

Ranma and Olaf began to curse.

* * *

Daran and Mausu walked through the ballroom filled with tables. All of the tables were occupied by students. "Why are we here?" Mausu asked. "Nothing's going to strike here. Everyone who has been hit was alone."

"Mausu, close your mouth and your eyes. Just listen," Daran told him.

Mausu did so. "It sounds like a church with all the whispering," he noted.

"Now imagine the room being empty," Daran directed. "Because these kids are not talking – their heads are down over their books."

Mausu paused for a moment and then sighed. "Ah hell, it's Cairo all over again. We've got Undead in here."

"Yeah, this is the Hunting Ground. I can see gakis – easily hundreds of them – poking at the kids, seeing who's close to breaking. Some of these kids have dozens of gakis hanging above them, just waiting for something. I've got a feeling that the gakis are somehow striking _en mass_ when a kid does break. The teenager is susceptible to the monsters then and they can drain him or her."

"Who's next?"

"That boy over there. He's got twenty-five of the little bastards on him, and they are becoming more defined by the minute. If he leaves this room, they'll attack and try and push him over the edge."

"Not happening." Mausu reached into his satchel and pulled out some bandages and four splints. He placed two splints on his leg and then wrapped his leg from the toe to the thigh. "Help me do my arm and head," he asked.

Daran placed the arm in a sling and bandaged the head. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"The boy needs a distraction. I'm going to give him one. I know how the Japanese think as well as you do. We'll start out with sympathy and pity, and end up with laughter," Mausu said confidently.

"Sorry?"

"I'm going to tell the story of 'The Bricklayer' – starring me," Mausu clarified. Daran's eyes widened in understanding. "Do you have a bottle of whiskey on you?" Mausu asked.

"I'll find one," Daran answered.

"Wait. Let's make sure I catch this kid's attention first. If I can get more kids' attention, the better."

Daran nodded and Mausu left him to hobble and stagger toward the target. Mausu seem to stumble into the boy's chair, disrupting the young man's concentration and scattering his notes. The teenager jumped up and was about to snap at Mausu until the youth noted the extensive bandages. Immediately, the young man's posture softened. Instead of yelling, the student asked: "Are you all right?"

"Sorry lad," Mausu apologized. "I'm not doing too well. I've hit a rough patch and it has left me a little addled."

"What happened?" the boy said as he obligingly gave Mausu the opening the short man was hoping for.

"Well, lad, you see…I'm a construction worker – a bricklayer actually…" Mausu started.

"You had an accident?" the student inquired solicitously.

"If you can call it that," Mausu said sourly. "You see, I was working on a building downtown that was about ten stories tall." Mausu began to totter and the young man quickly pulled a chair up behind Mausu so the little man fell into it. "Thanks lad…I was replacing the brick crown of a building – pulling the old crumbling bricks and replacing them with new. The day was getting on and it was time to wrap things up for the night."

"Now there was a ton of the old bricks lying around, and I needed to gather them up and carry them away – down the ten flights. It was not something I was looking forward too. So I applied my head to the problem." He paused and added: "My first mistake." Then he continued: "I decided that I would lower the old bricks down the side of the building using one of the barrels that were used to haul material up to the roof. There was a pulley mounted over the side of the building with a rope already threaded through it. The empty barrel was on the ground, so I went down and used the pulley to haul it up to the roof. Then I tied it off and climbed back to the roof. I filled the barrel with all the broken bricks it could carry." Mausu then paused melancholy.

"You look like you could use a drink, man," Daran broke in. Mausu nodded morosely and Daran handed him an open bottle of whiskey. The student was listening raptly.

Daran pulled up a chair as Mausu took a drink with a wince and continued: "Now, I walked back down the ten flights and prepared to release the rope that held the barrel up. Figuring that I needed to keep a firm grip on the rope, I wrapped it once about my wrist."

"Oh, no" a girl nearby whispered. Others were also becoming wrapped up in the story. The original boy paled as he glanced at the physics book in front of him.

Mausu just nodded and took another swig. "You already see what I missed – at least I missed it until after I released the catch on the rope. Now, I weigh about 80kg, but the barrel weighed at least twice that. The barrel being so much heavier than myself began a rapid descent down the side of the building. I was immediately yanked into the air before I knew what was happening and likewise began a rapid ascent up the side of the building. On the way up, I met the barrel on the way down. During the encounter, I smashed my shoulder badly and almost lost the rope, which would have meant a five story fall." He leaned conspiringly toward the lad and murmured: "Although I might have been better off than what did happen."

"What did happen?" the student prompted.

Mausu took another drink. "When I reached the top," Mausu continued. "I banged my head on the pulley's crossbar and my fingers got jammed into the pulley up to the knuckles. Unfortunately, the barrel hit the ground badly and fell over. Most of the brick fragments poured out. I know it was most, because, lo and behold, I now weighed more than the barrel. I was too racked with pain to do anything other than give into gravity and I began falling."

Some of the students muttered "Oh gods."

Again, Mausu took another swig from the bottle. "Halfway down, I met the bloody barrel on its way up. I managed to break my leg at that meeting. When I hit the ground, I landed among the broken bricks there and received several cuts for my trouble. At least I was on the ground and still breathing – I thought the worst was over. But the barrel hit the pulley and crosspiece hard, causing the bottom to give way. I could do nothing but lay there as it rained rocks on me."

There was groaning from the students now. "What happened next?" the teenager asked.

Mausu sat there for a moment with a stony expression on his face. He took a drink from the bottle. Then he took another. And then another. Finally he said: "In my defense, I was beaten and abused. My brain was definitely out of it."

"What?" a girl asked.

Mausu drained the bottle and stated: "I let go of the fecking rope." Cries of dismay sounded around him as he continued: "The barrel, now weighing more than nothing, descended and landed right across me, breaking three ribs and my arm." People around Mausu now held their heads in their hands.

The original student looked at Mausu with a mixture of disbelief and sympathy. "What did you do?" he asked.

Mausu sighed heavily. "There was nothing I could do until my manager and several fellows ran over to me. When they got there, do you know what I said?" The boy shook his head. Mausu stated with a twinkle in his eye: "I looked straight at my boss as I lay there and said in a very formal voice: 'Dear sir, I respectfully request sick leave for the rest of the day'."

The student looked at Mausu as if the little man had suddenly lost his mind. But as he sat there for a few moments, something clicked, and the teenager began to smile wanly. Others began to chuckle. "Why did you tell me that story – with props?" the lad asked

"Because there are worst things that this test that have you so worked up," Mausu stated. "I guarantee no matter happens, the sun will rise tomorrow. You'll probably do well, but on the off-chance you don't, I'm sure you are smart enough to find a way forward." The students gathered around the pair seemed to nod to themselves.

The young man considered that and nodded as well. After a few moments, he challenged: "Name one real thing worse than this test though."

"That's easy," Mausu answered. He then leaned over to Daran and dope-slapped his teammate. "You cheap bastard!" Mausu shouted in mock-anger as he waved the empty bottle of whiskey. "This was water!" The student – and the rest of the room – howled with laughter. People could almost hear the gakis fleeing the sound…

* * *

Hideo was on his phone as the others met up with him in the lobby of the Hilton hotel. "Then come to the Hilton to see the problem for yourselves," they heard him say – he sounded very frustrated. "We either have to deal with the problem here, or we'll have a rash of suicides by morning. Something's amped them up." There was a long pause and then he closed his phone.

"What's 'amped' up the gakis?" Akane questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Hideo told her. "Somehow, they can now band together. The stray anguish from your classmates is somehow allowing them to do it. The created super-gaki can then really do damage – like draining life energy. If we let them do that too many times, they'll be able to steal souls in anguish..."

"Like anyone taking exams," Ranma finished for him. Hideo just nodded. "So are the other mages on their way?"

"No," Hideo said. "I can't get them to take this seriously. Gakis don't normally do this. Everyone's convinced the kids are just working themselves up and hitting the wall. It does happen every year after all." He made a face then. "Besides, they think I'm 'up to the job' for ghost-hunting."

"It sucks to be considered 'competent'," Ciren noted.

"So, they expect you to protect all of Nerima," Ukyo said in disbelief.

"Pretty much," Hideo said. "I suppose I could stop the gakis from combining here, but they're just going to find more kids elsewhere. The Hilton is not the only hotel hosting students – just the largest."

"You're not alone," stated Olaf. "But even so, there are study groups all across Nerima."

"So, we need manpower," Ranma concluded. Hideo nodded. "O.K., let's fix this," Ranma stated as he pulled out his phone. The others wore various expressions of surprise at the statement. Meanwhile, Ranma dialed a number. When someone answered, Ranma said: "Hello, it's me, Mom."

* * *

"Thanks for helping out, Mr. – Toshio." Hideo told Toshio Kuno, changing the address at the other man's warning look. They were standing in the lobby of the Hilton.

"You're more than welcome," Toshio answered back with more than a hint of warmth. "I'm sorry you had to investigate this by yourself."

"Well, not quite by myself," Hideo said with an amused look.

"Yes, I'm glad the Tendo Dojo crew was about, but I meant in terms of full-time mages. With Ono out of town, the others should have stepped up instead of having to get their arms twisted by Ms. Saotome and the Nerima Gossip Forum," Kuno said with thinly veiled contempt for the slackers.

"And how did she twist your arm?" Hideo asked with a raise eyebrow and a grin.

"I have a date next weekend," Kuno answered smugly. "Not all persuasion is unpleasant." Both men shared a short laugh and then Toshio continued: "I can set three mages here to keep this group safe. I'll also arrange to pull in any smaller groups I can to here. The slackers will watch the other hotels – we'll move groups into those too."

"Olaf and Daran will watch over the group at Ucchan's," Hideo said. "Mousse and Cologne will watch over the Cat Café, and Ciren and I will take turns at the Tendo Dojo."

"I'm surprised Ranma isn't putting up a fight about that," Toshio noted. "He hates to have someone protect him."

"Oh, he's complaining all right, but he still has to study, whether he likes it or not. Besides, I have his Mom and Hinako to pressure him," Hideo said with a wink.

* * *

A/N: The story "The Bricklayer" (also called "The Bricklayer's Lament") has been around a long time in various incarnations. One of the most famous versions was by Gerard Hoffnung performed at the Oxford Union on December 4th, 1958. There's also a folk music piece titled "The Bricklayer's Song" by the Corries (1980) – one of many.

* * *

A/N: Up next - The Newlyweds Return


	3. The Newlyweds Return

Chapter 3: The Newlyweds Return

Tofu drove to the dojo with his new bride. The honeymoon had gone very well, but he was worried about how things had gone in his absence.

Kasumi gave him a knowing smile. "You are the ultimate control freak, you know that, don't you?" she teased her husband.

"Oh, and you're so relaxed," he shot back. "I know you've been fretting about your sisters – and brothers. If it wasn't for Lord Jakaro sabotaging the phone, you would have called every day."

"Ah, but I looked relaxed. You look harried," she teased again. Her voice sobered: "But Akane and Ranma have their college exams in three days. I just hope events let them study."

The car turned a corner and Tofu observed a very large man armed with a huge hammer standing outside Ucchan's. "I'm guessing not," Tofu groaned. He slowed down in front of the restaurant.

"Tofu! Kasumi!" The giant boomed out. "Welcome home!"

"Olaf? What's happening? Why are you standing guard outside Ukyo's place?" Tofu asked his Best Man.

Olaf made a dismissive gesture. "Nothing to worry about, lad." Olaf was old enough (despite appearances) to get away with addressing Tofu that way. "We've had a minor problem with gakis working the students up. They've been trying to push the kids over the edge so they can feed on them. Ranma and Lord Jakaro ordered us to go on the offensive. The mages have joined us as well." The large man shifted the sledge hammer in his hands and the weapon began to glow to Tofu's Other Sight.

"You've gathered the students together?" Tofu asked surprised.

"No, they did that themselves," Olaf answered. "The gatherings draw the gakis, and we deal with them. There a group of kids studying here at Ucchan's, a group at the Cat Café, a huge group at the Hilton downtown, several at different high schools, and several smaller groups at different residences. Oh, and there's about eighty students at the dojo."

"What?!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Nodoka opened the dojo to the kids. Hideo's frying the gakis that get too close there. Ranma and Akane have been trying to chase away the hungry ghosts too, but Hideo and Hinako keep sending them back to the books," Olaf told her.

"Oh my. Sounds like we need to get there quickly," Kasumi said firmly.

"No," Olaf replied just as firmly. "Things are under control. You need to go home and say 'Hello' to everyone – may be even help out after a good night's sleep. But no one needs a rescue. We've got this."

"Who's calling the shots?" Tofu asked.

Olaf looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess Nodoka is," he answered a little slowly.

"NODOKA?"

"Well, yes," Olaf said. "She's got Hinako, Ranma, Jakaro, Maomolin, and the mages all backing her. Even Kuno's helping out – he traded manpower for a date next weekend. Oh – did you know about that one by the way?" Both Kasumi and Tofu nodded their heads although they seemed a little stunned by all the other news.

"How about a warning then next time?" Olaf laughed. "It caught the rest of us by surprise."

"NODOKA?" the couple said again.

Olaf shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone knows what to do, so it's not like she has to be a field marshal. What coordination is necessary is handled by Othan and Ranma. Oh, and nice choice leaving the young lad as your Second. He's been doing very well. Ranma handled the cleanup after your wedding very neatly – we managed to find a few surviving assassins fleeing toward the US. The Japanese have them now. I understand they've been very talkative. Haven't added anything new, but not for lack of trying..."

The rest of the conversation was half lost on them – but only half. The couple drove the rest of the way back to the dojo in mild shock.

"O.K…" Tofu started. "I didn't expect Ranma to fail, but I thought he'd have to come up to speed at least – not launch a 'search and destroy'."

"It looks like Akane grew up too," Kasumi said quietly. "I knew she was becoming wise, but it sounds like she counseled half of Nerima. Oh my… my little sister grew up while my back was turned."

"I guess Ranma did too," Tofu added. "We've become redundant."

They drove up to the Tendo house. Before they reached the front door, the door flew open and Ranma was shouting in Tofu's face: "HOW ABOUT A FREAKING WARNING BEFORE YOU DUMP THE TEAM ON ME?"

Akane was there too. "WHAT? YOU COULDN'T CALL DURING THE ENTIRE TWO WEEKS? SURELY YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED TOURING LONG ENOUGH TO TOUCH BASE?!" she yelled at Kasumi.

"But I wanted you to think…" Tofu began only to be cut off.

"TO THINK ON MY FEET? WEREN'T YOU THE ONE TELLING ME NOT EVERYTHING IN LIFE SHOULD BE A TEST?" Ranma hollered at Tofu. "I HAVE EXAMS YOU KNOW, AND YOU THOUGHT I SHOULD HAVE ONE MORE THING TO WORRY ABOUT?!"

Kasumi wasn't faring much better. "Akane," she protested. "I was on my honeymoon!"

"WITH EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED AT THE WEDDING, I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW HECTIC THINGS ARE HERE? DO YOU REMEMBER NABIKI'S EXAMS? NEXT TIME YOU GET MARRIED, CALL!" With that Akane stomped away and dragged Ranma with her. Tofu and Kasumi stood on the doorstep flabbergasted.

"Welcome home," Nodoka told the newlyweds. "They really are happy to see you – they're just a little stressed right now. If you wait half-an-hour, I'm sure you'll get an apology – or at least a peace-offering."

Tofu shook himself and winced. "A peace-offering maybe; he's right though: I owe him an apology. I never took into account the exams. I thought he'd sail right through them."

Kasumi looked distressed. "Oh my. Jakaro had us isolated, but I should have asked him to relay a message. Nabiki was a mess a month before her exams. Akane's college has lower requirements, but I should have realized she'd be affected too."

"Hush…" Nodoka shushed them. "Come in. Things aren't that bad. Like I said, they're stressed. Let them cool down a bit. Have a cup of tea and I'll fill you in.

* * *

An hour later, Tofu led Kasumi onto the house roof were Ranma and Akane were sulking. Even Miss Hinako knew to leave the young couple alone for now. It was obvious from the stiff backs that the young couple knew their elder siblings were present, even if they refused to turn around. "We're sorry," Tofu stated. "You're both right. We dropped a stitch and you two had to hobble the pieces together."

"Especially with everything that happened at the wedding. We should have checked in a little more," Kasumi added contritely.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other. Then they sighed and flopped back on the roof together. "Hey, it wasn't like you were on your honeymoon or anything like that," Ranma replied in low tones.

Akane sighed again and said: "We're sorry too; we're a bit frazzled."

"How about a peace offering?" Tofu asked. "Dessert and hot chocolate?"

"Sold," Ranma replied for them both, sitting up with a small smile. Akane followed. The elder couple came over and sat down.

"I know it was tough, but Olaf and Nodoka said you did real well," Kasumi started as she handed over the promised treats.

"Olaf?" Ranma quizzed.

"We came in by Ucchan's," Tofu explained. The two teenagers nodded in understanding.

"So how did eighty students end up studying here?" Kasumi asked.

"It's a long story..." Akane started.

* * *

When they were done, Tofu said: "Well, I'm glad we missed the primal screaming."

"Kids gave it up yesterday. They switched to prayers. That's when the gakis started showing up," Ranma told him.

Tofu blew out a big breath. "Then I know what happened. Someone blasphemed."

"Sorry?"

"Someone made fun of the others' praying. They offered an insincere prayer mocking the other students. And they did it in a public way," Tofu explained. "It attracted a gaki and Nerima being Nerima invited the other gakis.

"I don't think anyone here did that," Akane commented. "Everyone is too focused to take time out for that sort of teasing."

"It probably wasn't here – it could have been anywhere in the town," Tofu said.

"No offense, but how come the other mages didn't figure this out?" Ranma asked.

"Because, as a disciple of Jakaro, I've also had a certain amount of religious training," Tofu explained.

"So my husband is also a priest – I learn something new every day," Kasumi tossed out with a small smile.

"I wouldn't go that far," Tofu said in a pained tone. "But I do know how to ditch the gakis. I can ask Yul and Shiran to help me do a purification ritual for the dojo grounds."

"What about the other kids?" Akane asked.

"We put the word out that they need to go to a temple and buy an ema – the prayer plaques will drive the gakis away. That should take care of things," Tofu replied. "Let me get in touch with Mausu; if we are very lucky, he can convince a few of the temples to send acolytes to some of the larger study groups and get the emas hung in temples tonight…"

* * *

Kasumi was up before the crack of dawn as usual – after she dodged her husband's embrace with a laugh and a promise. She beat Nodoka downstairs by only five seconds though; the mother was anxious to take care of her charges. Nonetheless, Nodoka mock-scolded her: "Go back to your husband! I've been doing this for the last five days."

"Oh my, but fifteen students arrived last night, all pleading for Sanctuary. Surely, you could use a hand?!" Kasumi said with her usual small smile.

"Maybe," Nodoka admitted as they walked into the kitchen. "I wasn't counting on this many refugees from their families." She sighed then. "Society places so much pressure on their young shoulders and their parents keep ratcheting it up. I was going to make this a one-time deal, but maybe I'll run it for a few days – just before the tests – next year."

"All right," Soun said from the doorway. "Just remember to add funds for me to stay elsewhere when you do the calculations," he added with a yawn.

"Father, you're up early," Kasumi noted with surprise.

"No, I'm up late," he replied. "I'm going through nicotine withdrawal again – courtesy of your husband."

"You seem in good spirits though," Nodoka commented.

Soun shrugged. "I'm saving my irritability for Tofu." Nodoka gave a small laugh and proceeded to start pulling breakfast together.

"So, how have you been doing this?" Kasumi asked as she put on her apron.

"I've been using the oven to make eggs sandwiches. I've been cooking the eggs in muffin tins, and toasting yesterday's bread. You can start by slicing the bread," Nodoka answered.

"Yesterday's?"

"She's been ordering fresh bread and produce for delivery," Soun replied for Nodoka as he pulled out a large pot. "The grocer's only been too happy to make deliveries."

"What are you doing, father?"

"Making miso soup. Nodoka showed me how," Soun answered Kasumi. "I can get fifteen servings out of this pot in ten minutes. Eight batches are enough for everyone and a head start on lunch."

"The kids eat in shifts so we can keep up," Nodoka added. "Hinako directs everything. Mousse often helps – depends how late he worked. Occasionally, we draft Akane and Ranma to help too, but we keep that to a minimum; after all, they have exams too. It's a lot of work, but it's been worth it. Besides, even after the food and utilities have been taken care of, we're ahead a few yen."

"But only a few yen," Soun noted.

"Perhaps," Nodoka agreed with a small smile. "But think of the 'good will' its generating for the dojo."

"Which is why I'm making miso soup at this ungodly hour of the morning," Soun replied evenly.

The three worked quietly in the kitchen until Tofu wandered in. "Good morning all," he said. Soun immediately snatched up the morning paper and smacked his son-in-law over the head with it. Soun then dropped the paper and went back to work. "And good morning to you too, Father," Tofu replied unruffled. Soun shuddered theatrically at the word "Father".

"Good morning, Tofu." Nodoka answered. "Please make the coffee while you're standing there."

Tofu looked at the industrial-size urn awaiting him. "How much did this set you back?" he asked.

"I rented it – much cheaper than buying one. Be a good lad and get it going," she responded. Kasumi smiled at the motherly tones from Nodoka, especially considering the ages of those involved.

"Where are Ranma and Mousse sleeping with all the added guests?" Tofu inquired.

Nodoka held up a butcher knife and spoke in warning tones: "Listen up, Kitsune, if you want to keep that pretty tail of yours: The rules have changed. I'm sure you noticed the ring on Akane's finger. Ranma belongs to Akane now and it's up to her to wake him up from here on in. She's been doing a fine job – he hasn't been late for anything recently."

Tofu held up his hands innocently. "I just asked out of curiosity," he protested.

"Not feeling well, are you?" Nodoka asked sarcastically. She put down the knife and turned to face Tofu. "I mean it, Tofu," she said seriously. "Private time will be a premium with all of us living together. They're formally engaged. You're going to have to give them space; we all are. This is important."

"It might be easier if they were actually married," Soun suggested, which earned him a hard look from Kasumi and Tofu.

"It takes time to pull together a proper wedding, Soun," Nodoka said a little whimsically. "And I want it done right. If you could persuade Akane and Ranma to go along with my ideas, I could try and talk them into it. The kids keep telling me my ideas are dreadfully expensive, and I can't get them to budge. I tell them you can take out a loan, but they're stubborn…"

Soun blanched. "Well, I suppose there's no real hurry," he said quickly.

"But the sooner they get married, the sooner the grandkids," Nodoka said persuasively.

"No, no, Nodoka. Let's let them take the lead."

"You're sure?" she asked disappointedly.

"As you've said, they're only going to get married once," Soun went on hurriedly.

Nodoka gave a dramatic sigh and turned her attention back to Tofu who had a gleam in his eye at her handling of Soun. "Tofu?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He held up his hands in a gesture of peaceful surrender. "I won't fight you on this one, Nodoka. I'll find a new game to teach Ranma my lessons. I may have to be more direct anyway," he answered.

"And Mousse needs no help either. He knows how to use an alarm clock," she pushed.

"His participation was due to necessity. He wasn't the target, and the lessons he needs are very different anyway. I think it's time to change tack with him as well. Nabiki has brought him as far as she can – he needs to learn how to use his Power to protect himself," Tofu said almost to himself.

"Why the round-about lessons?" Nodoka asked.

"Ranma learns best when there's an element of challenge to the lesson," Tofu answered seriously. "If I simply told him what he needs to know, he'd either not listen, or not believe me. Akane's very similar."

"If not exact," Kasumi cut in.

"Yes, but she'll also learn because of necessity – in her case, just to keep her teachers off her back. I had to break her of that with me," Tofu explained. "Otherwise, I got 'good enough' work, not her 'best' work."

"What about Mousse?" Soun asked.

"Mousse is a very different person," Tofu said, once again in a serious voice. "Had he been born here, he could have been a scholar. Unfortunately, the things he needs to learn are not necessarily what he wants to learn. I have to 'bleed' the lessons to get my point across. Right now, he needs to build up his armor. Fortunately, he's still interested in a good fight, so I have an angle to work with."

Nodoka considered all of that. "All right, I guess I can see what you're doing as their sensei, but I'm holding you to your word – leave their private time alone and leave Mousse some downtime."

Tofu nodded and turned back to the coffee urn. He asked: "Now will you tell me the sleeping arrangements? I can't sort out everyone – there're too many people here."

"Ranma and Akane are sleeping separately in their own rooms because their friends are with them," Nodoka started. "Ranma and Hiroshi are on futons on the floor and Daisuke is in the bed since he's the one with the highest stress. Likewise, Sayuri's in Akane's bed and Akane and Yuka are sleeping on futons. Mousse is alone in his room due to his work schedule. The other dojo bedrooms are all in use, but the house bedrooms are off-limits; Sasuke has the spare right now and Hinako is in Nabiki's." (A/N: Happosai is gone, so Soun is back in the master bedroom downstairs).

The four adults continued to work on breakfast until Nodoka decided things were ready. "All right, it's time to ring the alarm. Kasumi? Could you please wake Akane?"

"Akane has the alarm?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes. Wake her and you'll see. But stand back," Nodoka warned.

Dutifully, Kasumi went upstairs. "Akane?" she called through the door as she knocked. "Akane? Nodoka says…" That was as far as Kasumi got when she heard a battle cry reverberate throughout the house. Then she heard Akane's window crash open. Quickly, Kasumi threw open the door, only to see an empty futon and two young women scrambling to get to the open window. Outside, a different battle cry sounded (also in a female voice) and there was a "BOOM" that shattered the air.

Sayuri and Yuka looked out the window as Kasumi joined them. Both young women were smiling. "It's like some weird sort of mating ritual," Sayuri commented. Yuka just nodded.

"Oh my…" was all Kasumi could say as she looked out the window. Indeed, most people would be hard pressed to call it sparring. Ranma (in her female form) and Akane were, to all appearances, fighting tooth and nail. Kasumi could hear flesh impacting on flesh as if it was stone-on-stone – the retorts were that loud. "What's happened?" she asked.

"That's right, you haven't seen them since he gave her the ring," Yuka stated. "It's like all restraint is gone. They don't hold back anymore."

"It's more like a trust exercise taken to its absolute maximum," Sayuri added. "They believe in each other. It's very strange and at the same time very beautiful."

Kasumi saw people peeking out every windows of the dojo watching the show. Daisuke and Hiroshi were shaking their heads as they looked out Ranma's basement window. Behind her, Kasumi heard Hinako run out of Nabiki's room. "Crap! I'm running late!" the child teacher exclaimed as she flew down the stairs. Kasumi heard the door downstairs open as the other house residents hurried to watch.

As Kasumi looked on, her Sight kicked in and she saw something many others missed: this was still only sparring. It wasn't so much that Ranma and Akane were holding back, but that Power was flowing between the two of them as well, blocking and softening blows unseen. As Ranma threw a vicious punch that caught Akane in the jaw, she also threw a Shield on Akane's face that drained away the force of the blow. Only enough got through to let Akane know she had been tagged; something which annoyed the blue-black haired woman. What surprised Kasumi was the intimacy of the power source; the sparring was a blending of souls – a Dance that the couple could only share with each other. Below her, Kasumi heard her husband gasp.

The reactions of the onlookers varied. Some were caught in shock like Kasumi. Others were use to the spectacle and moved on with getting ready for the day. Still others cheered on the combatants, somehow knowing the savagery was a sham. Finally, after about twenty minutes, Nodoka threw a bucket of hot water at the couple. Both sensed the attack and reacted; Akane dodged it and Ranma moved to intercept the water. In a split second, Ranma stood in the yard with his upper torso soaked. He was wearing sweatpants and a sleeveless T-shirt that he had slept in; the gi he used for his female side stored away with his other shape. Akane was in her yellow gi. She ran in to put an arm around her fiancé and the couple walked into the downstairs.

"They're just too cute," Sayuri giggled.

"Oh my…" Kasumi agreed. Yuka gave a wistful sigh with a smile and turned to find her clothes for the day.

Kasumi went downstairs and saw Akane and Ranma kissing by the back door. Tofu came up next to Kasumi and murmured: "Now I understand why they don't feel a hurry to consummate their relationship – they're already more intimate that simply making love would allow. Soul-to-soul they are one."

* * *

Tofu help Hinako guide the students through the morning rituals. About halfway through, Daran Hawke joined them. "Welcome back," the dark-skinned man greeted the doctor. Daran was dressed in his usual leather jacket and denim jeans despite the cold weather. His shape-shifting wide-brimmed fedora was firmly in place. The tall man carried a backpack that "clacked" as he walked.

"Thank you," Tofu said as he shook the American's hand. "You've been busy; Mausu stopped by last night and gave me the run down."

"I still am. Your protégé runs a tight ship," Daran commented. "Ranma called me last night and asked me to stop at one of the local temples and pick up a bunch of blank emas for this morning."

"He did what?" Tofu asked surprised.

"He said that your purification ritual was all fine and good, but that the kids would benefit from the emas anyway," Daran clarified. Then the tall man leaned in and added in a conspiratorial whisper: "Actually, I think Akane put him up to it."

"Wait, he's been using the team to run errands?" Tofu demanded.

"No, he's been using us to battle gakis – and he was doing well before you showed up with all the answers," Daran replied firmly with a raised eyebrow. "You saddled him with us and he's been trying hard. He hasn't been a tyrant – he knows exactly who we are, and he's been trying to get appropriate buy-in. Akane's been coaching him on diplomacy and even Othan's impressed – he stopped using 'kid' and calls Ranma by his name."

"Hmmm…I suppose I should debrief him then. Sounds like he got what I wanted him to get," Tofu said slowly.

"No," Daran replied again, just as firmly. "We're still in the middle of a battle, and you don't switch commanders in the middle – you know that. The gakis are being repelled, but they're still about and will be until after the exams are done. You put Ranma in charge and he stays in charge until Monday, like it or not. You're an advisor. Period. End of statement. Don't like it – tough. Rules are rules."

Tofu look taken aback. "He does have exams in two days," he replied.

"And doing well is part of winning – not just for him, but for the rest of his class. We got him covered." Daran turned away and said: "Now excuse me, but I need to check in with the Boss."

Tofu stood there lost somewhere between amusement and bemusement for a while until a voice boomed across the dojo grounds at him. "Young one, get a move on!" Tofu turned to see Olaf walking toward him.

"I think I've just been rebuked," Tofu said to the polymorphed giant.

"Well lad, you're still standing, so it couldn't have been too bad. Next time, don't hire your friends to be your squad," Olaf half-laughed. The blond man with the short beard stood about two and a half meters tall.

Now Tofu gave a light chuckle. "No, at least I get honest answers this way," he replied.

"Let's see if you feel that way after Ciren gets a hold of you…" Olaf warned with more laughter.

* * *

A/N: Next up - Exam Day!


	4. Exam Day

Chapter 4: Exam Day

Akane awoke at 5AM, well before it was time to get up. Despite the hour, she was wide awake: today was Exam Day. "It's O.K.," she told herself. "I don't need to be perfect here. I just have to be good enough." Despite that, she was still worried – the college did have a cut off, and she needed to clear it or she was out of luck for May classes. She looked at her roommates: Yuka's eyebrows looked a little scrunched even in her sleep, giving her a worried look; Sayuri looked downright distressed. "Crud," Akane thought while looking at her friends. "I wish Ranma had taught me some of those relaxation shiatsu points." At that notion, she reached out to Ranma to see where he was and got a surprise – he was awake on the house roof. "He's up? What's wrong?" She silently got up and put on a robe. Then she quietly left the room, walked downstairs, and let herself out the back door. Effortlessly, she leaped up to the roof.

Ranma was facing away from her staring out eastward where the faintest touches of the dawn sky where starting to appear. He was also wearing his robe, but otherwise relying on his mage immunity to the cold. "Sorry," he said without turning around. "But if I Cloaked, you would have woken up sooner."

"It's all right," Akane answered. "You didn't wake me." With a spare thought, she awoke her Fire magic to deal with the cold. "Are you O.K.?"

"Akane? Are we doing this right?" Ranma asked.

A year ago, Akane would have misunderstood the question, but she knew how Ranma felt about her and wasn't quite so insecure anymore. "Well, I know you're not talking about our relationship, but other than that, I'm not sure what you are worried about." Ranma half turned and threw her a quick smile. Then he sobered up and extended a hand to her. She took the invitation and climbed the roof to where he was. They sat down together and then merged their magic without thinking about it to create a warm bubble of air about themselves. "So, what's up?" she asked.

"I'm watching everyone around us freak out, and I'm not that worried. I'm worried for them, but I'm not worried for me," he replied. "You're a little worried, but not as much as Sayuri or even Yuka."

"You're worried too – you're taking this very seriously," she noted.

"It's a challenge," he said. "I won't let it beat me."

Akane pursed her lips thoughtfully. "O.K., I can see that. Would you rather be freaking out?"

"No, but I'm not. Everyone else is."

"Oh, I see. Ranma? What happens if you fail this exam?" she asked.

He considered that. "I'll scream and yell, swear to beat it next time and do it," he answered.

"Will your career change?" she prompted.

"Of course not."

"So, you'll still start teaching more classes in the spring?"

"Yes."

"And there's the difference. If Daisuke fails, his whole life goes on hold. He has to basically start senior year all over again at a private school – his dad will force him to. He's also considered 'ronin' by his family," she told him.

"What? Couldn't he just go to another college?" Ranma asked.

"Would you go to the second best dojo in the land for training, or the best?"

"Oh."

"For you and me – and a bunch of the kids also continuing the family business, our lives only change a little bit depending on the test. But for everyone else, this marks a major change – it's rank advancement time," she told him.

Ranma pondered that for a few minutes. Finally he said: "And there's nothing we can do for them."

Akane shook her head and added: "We've already done what we can. We beat the gakis and gave people a chance to study. Everyone has to fight their own battle in the end." Ranma just sighed at that. Akane watched him and a smile grew on her lips. Ranma had changed a lot in the last two and a half years. While he had always cared about people in trouble, his empathy and understanding had grown tremendously; so had his tact. He still had a ways to go in some regards, but as far as Akane was concerned, he was perfect. She scooted over to him and placed herself in his lap. Ranma looked surprised at her, but she said: "There's nothing we can do for them, but there's something we can do for ourselves. We have an hour before Kasumi comes looking for us." With that she gave him a serious kiss.

* * *

"I know you're up here somewhere," Kasumi yelled across the roof.

Ranma was sure she was bluffing, but there were only so many places that Big Sister had to check. With a sigh, he broke off the kiss and made some minor adjustments to his clothing. Akane did the same, but didn't get up from his lap. "We're establishing some things right off the bat," Akane whispered. "Let's pop the Shield at… three, two, one!"

"Oh, there you are!" Kasumi exclaimed as the two teenagers appeared, Akane still sitting firmly in Ranma lap. Both of them were still in their night clothes, and wrapped in the warm robes. Kasumi looked like she was about to say something else, but stopped herself. A resigned look crept across her face and her shoulders dropped just a little. "You should come and eat breakfast. We have to get everyone moving," she said.

"All right Kasumi," Akane answered. At that, Kasumi nodded and leaped to the ground.

"Something just happened," Ranma observed as Akane got up.

"Yes," Akane acknowledged. "Big Sister just realized we're adults – like it or not." She pulled Ranma up. "C'mon. Let's shout the battle cry; that will get everyone moving."

* * *

Breakfast was a somber affair. The students were very quiet and the adult supervisors had to cajole many of them to eat. "The breakfast is very bland, Daisuke," Nodoka told him. "It will set well in your stomach and you'll need the energy."

"I'm really not very hungry, Ms. Saotome," Daisuke answered.

"Eat. Now." Miss Hinako told him. Since she was in her child form, Daisuke picked up his egg sandwich and took a few bites. Satisfied, the teacher went off to threaten a few other students.

Hiroshi looked over at Ranma. "Only one sandwich?" he asked the pig-tailed young man. "You too?"

"Shut up," Ranma told him. "I ain't admitting anything and I never back down from a challenge."

"Somehow, that makes me feel better," Daisuke said. Ranma just gave a light snort in return.

At another table, Akane helped Yuka sit down. Sayuri held up her hands in exasperation and said: "Why are you throwing up? You just need 70% or better. C'mon – you can do that with your eyes closed!"

"I hate these tests," Yuka moaned.

"It'll be O.K.," Akane told her. "You'll see."

"All right you miscreants!" Miss Hinako yelled out. "Tests start at 9AM sharp. You need to leave to catch the buses in fifteen minutes. Chow down and get a move on! You can cleanup your sleeping rolls this evening!"

* * *

As luck would have it, Ranma, Akane, Hiroshi, and Yuka all had the same test center: Nerima University. So did Sayuri and Daisuke, but it was more significant for the first four in that this was their first choice of schools. The University served the local community and featured five main colleges of Healthcare, Business, Information Technology, Education, and Social Sciences; as well as various continuing education courses. The campus was small (only a half a dozen or so buildings) since it was primarily a commuter college, but it was very modern.

As the gang of six walked in one of the main buildings, they were immediately stopped by people asking for their tickets and high school ID's. They were required to recite their birthdays and student numbers before they were allowed to enter. "Man, they're not kidding here," Ranma commented.

Daisuke blew out a breath and replied: "No, this is as real as it gets. Step out of line once and you're out for the year. Keep that in mind. If Pantyhose Taro shows up, tell him to take a rain check. And if you do get in trouble, I'm not posting bail until after the test is over." Ranma gave him the appropriate salute in return.

"All right, I guess we find our classrooms," Akane said somewhat nervously.

Ranma and Yuka had the same classroom for the Ethics test. "Breathe," Yuka told herself walking into the classroom.

"Hey, it's all right. Ethics is easy," Ranma told her.

"How can you say that?" Yuka demanded as they sat down.

"That's easy too. I just imagine what Genma would do and pick the exact opposite," Ranma told her which caused Yuka to give a short laugh.

"Do you two know each other?" the test proctor asked. They both nodded. "I'm sorry, but you have to sit apart."

"No problem," Ranma answered as he got up. He squeezed Yuka's shoulder and said: "I'm still here." The test proctor nodded as Ranma sat three rows back.

The rest of the thirty students filed in. A bell rang and the proctor closed the door firmly and pulled the door's shade down. He looked at the test takers and said solemnly: "Welcome to the 2003 NCT. As you know, this is the Ethics test. You'll have exactly one hour for 100 points. Work quickly. Do not let yourselves get hung up on a question. If you finish early, I suggest you go back and check your work then. No one may leave the test room except in cases of an emergency and you will not be allowed to make up the lost time." He began to hand out the papers. "Keep the test face down until I tell you to turn it over."

Once the tests were all distributed, the proctor surveyed the room again. Finding everything to his liking, he said: "All right, turn your papers over. You have one hour."

* * *

"Oh my god," Akane mumbled as they stood out on the small campus green with many of the other students. They had a two hour break before the afternoon session.

"It was hard, but I didn't think it was that bad," Sayuri said.

"Not the test – the tension. Especially from the second timers," Akane clarified. "And that was during the history portion which is usually pretty low stakes."

Ranma shrugged. "I stuck with Geography."

"That was still a pain in the ass," Yuka said. "Some of the answers were very nit-picky."

Suddenly a voice boomed out over the crowd: "Hurry hurry, get your fresh okonomiyaki here." The group turned in disbelief as Ukyo and Konatsu pushed their cart through the crowd and set up shop. They watched as Mio ran up to the chefs. "Still here?" Ukyo called out to the running girl.

"Still here," Mio confirmed as she gave Ukyo a quick hug.

"Good. Eat something and then help me."

"Whoa, there's something I didn't expect to see," Daisuke said. "They use to hate each other."

"Sometimes pressure gives you diamonds," Akane quoted.

"Hey, you lot!" Ukyo called out to them. "Are you hungry or not?!"

"Ever the merchant," Hiroshi noted.

* * *

The afternoon session was Japanese literature and then foreign languages. Most of Miss Hinako's students had taken English as their second language and then afterwards anxiously compared test answers on the bus back to the dojo before they had to face their teacher. Miss Hinako had other ideas though. "Put away your papers," she announced in her adult form as they poured into the dojo. "The test is over, one way or another. You can check your answers on Monday. Dinner is shortly. Right now, clean up your areas and relax. After dinner, we'll gather again and chat. GO."

Ranma, Akane, and their four friends wandered into the house and collapsed on the sofas. Nodoka took one look at them and thought better of asking them to help her. Tofu watched them sink into the furniture and said: "The news reported that nothing unusual happened at the testing centers across the country. So, how did it go?"

"Let's hear it for multiple choice," Ranma responded.

"That bad?"

"Oh, I probably did fine. Don't expect me to be going to Tokyo though," he answered referring to the University of Tokyo.

"Gods," Akane added. "I knew it could be splitting hairs from the practice tests, but that felt worse."

"The difference between sparring and an actual fight," Daisuke told her.

"How did you do?" Tofu asked Daisuke.

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "I gave it my best shot. I think I did well. The real question is 'Did I beat who I need to?'".

Tofu looked at Sayuri and she answered the unasked question: "Same. It really matters how everyone else did."

The doc looked at Yuka and Hiroshi as they sat holding hands on the couch collapsed against each other. "What about you two?" he prompted.

"I didn't throw up," Yuka stated. "That being said, I probably did well enough for Nerima." Hiroshi just nodded his head silently. "Tomorrow is key for me though – that's the accounting test."

"Tomorrow is key for me too,' Daisuke added. "That's the math and science tests."

"I needed today," Sayuri said. "I need the accounting test too though."

Akane looked over at Daisuke and commented: "We're just taking the general science tests – you need the turbo-charged subjects."

"Except me," Hiroshi reminded her. "I need Biology and I get bonus points for taking the Chem exam – I'll take all the help I can get." The rest just nodded solemnly.

"Well, tomorrow's tomorrow. Today's not over yet," Tofu told them. "I think everyone could use a break though before hitting the books again. I want to go talk to Hinako…"

* * *

Hinako stood up after dinner and addressed all the students: "All right. You've all had a hard day and there's more tomorrow. But before you hit the books again, I have a small surprise for you: it's time for a short break – I have Disney's 'Lilo & Stitch' on DVD, fresh off the presses." There was a small cheer at that.

"Shouldn't we study though?" one girl asked.

"You need the break more. The movie's only an hour and a half. You can study afterwards – and you'll be more productive," Hinako answered. After a minor bit of chatter, the majority of the students agreed.

Shortly thereafter, Daran set up a projector connected to a DVD player and started the movie. "Hey," Ranma called out. "It's in English."

"You know enough," Hinako replied.

"Cheat," the pig-tailed young man grumbled, which caused everyone to laugh.

Daran keyed a few buttons on a remote and Japanese subtitles appeared. Before Hinako could say anything, he cut her off by reminding her: "The English exam was today, not tomorrow. And they're suppose to be relaxing." Hinako closed her mouth and kept quiet.

Nodoka entered the dojo carrying a hot-air popcorn machine. Tofu and Kasumi followed her with drinks and cups. "Akane?" Nodoka started. "Could you please make some popcorn?"

"Sure!" Akane agreed.

She poured in the proper amount and turned on the machine. But, within sixty seconds, the machine seemed to stutter and then popped kernels blasted out of the machine, blowing the top off. Akane looked astonished at the volcano of popcorn that spewed from the machine. "That's…that's not possible," Akane stuttered.

Ranma and everyone else looked on stunned as well. Akane's cooking skills had improved – a lot – over the past year. Kitchens no longer exploded when she looked at them. Ranma glanced at Tofu. His big brother looked surprised, but not surprised enough. Immediately, the shape-shifter suspected he knew who was behind the popcorn geyser. He turned to assure Akane and stopped. She looked so cute in her astonishment. The old habits had faded, but not disappeared entirely and Ranma reverted: "Geez, Akane, can't you even pop popcorn right?"

Akane looked shocked at Ranma. For a moment she was hurt, but the fond look in Ranma's eyes made the hurt vanish. Too much had passed between them and she understood that he was teasing her – nothing more and nothing less. Despite the popcorn shooting into the air, she coolly replied: "Oh course I can, Ranma. I don't even need a machine." With that, she scooped out a handful of popcorn kernels, cupped both hands around it and used her Power to shoot a stream of hot popped popcorn at her fiancé.

Things degenerated quickly after that. Ranma ran around with Akane in hot pursuit while their classmates cheered. She kept shooting streams of popcorn at him while he dodged and taunted her. Meanwhile, the popcorn machine kept shooting more and more popcorn into the dojo, but it was starting to *aim* at individual students causing more chaos and laughter. Students began using their pillows and cushions to shield themselves until the inevitable happened and one boy accidently slugged another with a pillow. The retaliation happened immediately and the pillow fight spread from there. Soon everyone in the dojo (including the non-students) was involved in a popcorn and pillow fight; the screaming and laughter could be heard for ten blocks in any direction.

Finally, Tofu killed the lights in the dojo. "All right!" he called out. "Let's stop before someone gets hurt." He waited until people stopped hitting each other and everyone stood still. "Now you see it!" he shouted. "Now, you don't!" Then he flicked on the lights again.

"WHOA…" was the general consensus.

All the popcorn was gone - there weren't even crushed kernels anywhere. The only popcorn present was sitting in a bowl Akane had placed before the popcorn machine. Tofu walked over and took a handful of popcorn. "Yep, done right," he commented. Then he started to walk toward a door. "You can gather up your pillows while you try and figure out how that magic trick was done. Then watch the movie."

Needless to say, he was clobbered several times as he ran to the door.

* * *

Tofu escaped back to the house. Kasumi joined him after a few minutes. "Akane wants me to give you a kick in the rear for that prank," Kasumi said with a small laugh.

Tofu shrugged dismissively. "Ah, but they're all relaxed now," he said. "A little descent into absurdity is good every now and then. They will all sleep well tonight."

"It was sneaky though," she told him.

"I'm a Kitsune – that's what we do," he laughed. He held out his hand to her. "C'mon. Let's get some hot chocolate and coffee ready for them."

* * *

Next up: The Gakis are at it again in "One Final Try"


	5. One Last Try

Chapter 5: One last Try

The Thing crawled along a power line looking for a weakness. The hunting had been very good during the Crisis, right up until that Earth Mage had seen the Thing and blown it to pieces. It had taken days to pull Itself back together. Now, the Crisis was dissolving; unless it could be restored, the Thing could not feed and would get weaker again. But it was still possible, the Event wasn't over yet; there was still half a day to go to push things to the breaking point again. All it would take is the right action at the right time – or rather the wrong action at the wrong time.

The Creature wound its way through the grid looking for a main junction. Finally it found one and prepared Itself; this would inflict almost as much damage as the Mage had, but the results would bring back the Thing and feed it for a long time. With a shudder, the gaki threw itself across the transformer and knocked out power to a good chunk of Nerima.

* * *

Kasumi woke up and immediately recognized that something was wrong – the sunlight was coming in the window full on. "No!" she whispered. She rolled over to look at the clock. A strangled cry of "Oh my!" escaped from her at the sight of the flashing digits. She scrambled for her watch.

Tofu heard her cry and sat up immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's 7:30!" she said as she jumped up and ran out of the bedroom. She heard Tofu's dismay as she ran to Akane's room. She threw open the door. "Akane!" she yelled. Her little sister bolted upright like she was shot from a gun. "We lost power last night. Everyone has to be gone in half-an-hour! Wake everyone!"

"No!" Akane rolled over and leaped to the window. Throwing it open, she screamed for her fiancé: "Ranma!" Ranma appeared in the backyard. "We lost power last night!" she explained hurriedly.

Ranma looked lost for a moment and then drew himself up. He bellowed at the dojo "EVERYONE UP! WE ARE RUNNING LATE! WAKE UP NOW!" Lights were thrown on immediately. The pig-tailed martial artist turned back and looked up at Akane. "Get breakfast going!" he ordered. "Cheat! Cheat massively!" Akane nodded and bolted downstairs.

Before Kasumi left the window, she saw Hinako fly into the dojo. "All right, you delinquents! Up! We lost power last night! Skip the showers – hit the toilet then and wash your faces and arms! Move!"

Kasumi nodded to Sayuri and Yuka who were getting dressed hurriedly and went downstairs. In the kitchen, she found that Akane had pulled out every pot and pan that could be used for cooking and placed them on the countertop. Now, her little sister was spraying the pots and pans with cooking spray. "Akane?! What are you doing?"

"Cooking!" Akane said tersely. With that, she began breaking eggs into the pans where they began sizzling – without any visible heat source.

"Akane!" Kasumi exclaimed. "You'll wear yourself out before the test!"

"I'm stronger than that. I've got this!" Akane proclaimed stubbornly.

"She's got the first round," Tofu said firmly from the doorway. "I'll get the second. Between the two of us, she'll be fine. In the meantime, get the coffee ready. I'll cut the bread for sandwiches."

Nodoka flew into the kitchen and said: "Fruit! We need to get the fruit to the dojo now. Between that and the sandwiches, they'll be fine!"

Tofu began slicing bread faster than a machine. A thought seemed to strike him and he shouted "Maomolin!"

Instantly, the shape-shifted cat appeared in his human form. "Yo!"

"Can you drive?" Tofu demanded.

"No, but I can make a car drive itself," the cat answered.

"We have an emergency! Can you shuttle students to the clinic? We don't have enough toilets for one hundred and twenty-five people in the time we have. We'll get them food there."

"Done." With that, Maomolin vanished.

Ranma walked into the kitchen while speaking on his phone: "Mausu? I need you to steal a bus! Get Daran, we're gonna need two!"

Tofu dived for the phone yelling: "Don't tell him that!" He snatched the phone away. "RENT! Rent two busses." Tofu continued on the phone.

There was a screech of tires outside. Five seconds later Ciren burst into the house. "Everyone up!" she yelled.

"We're in the kitchen!" Nodoka shouted.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Ciren sighed loudly as she ran into the kitchen. "A transformer blew early this morning. I found out when I talked to Ojima. Konatsu was the one who warned me – Ukyo's group's moving, but she's only got twelve with her. Ojima's got officers moving across the Ward proclaiming the emergency."

Tofu hung up and looked at Ciren. "Did the transformer fail normally?" he asked.

"Not a chance," Ciren stated firmly.

"The gakis…" Tofu breathed out.

"Most likely. Ojima's taking it as a personal challenge. The bus schedules are all screwed up so he's declared only students and teachers are allowed to ride them. Normally, the merchants would be screaming, but they know what's at stake. Hell, the whole country knows, so no one's complaining."

Daisuke walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Ranma? Do you know the dojo has sprouted four sets of toilets in the basement?"

Tofu and Ranma both held their heads. "Maomolin…" Tofu groaned.

Maomolin appeared. "We don't have time to drive them, so I built a few Gates. Trust me, the students won't care."

"This one noticed," Tofu said while hooking a thumb at Daisuke.

"Do you care?" Maomolin asked.

"Hell no," Daisuke snorted.

"See? It'll be fine," Maomolin stated. Tofu let it drop.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, Mausu pulled up to the dojo driving a small police transport bus and he had four others following him. As he hopped out, Tofu gritted at him: "I said *RENT*!"

"Ah, ah, ah…" the little thief mock-scolded him. "You don't resume command until tomorrow. Ranma said 'steal'."

As Tofu did a face-palm, Sergeant Imia climbed out of another prisoner bus. "Of course," the big policeman started. "It's easy to steal something when it's actually handed to you."

"That too," the Mediterranean man admitted. He turned serious as he said to Tofu: "And how did you think I was going to rent a bus on half-an-hour's notice. Or steal one large enough for over a hundred people? Every bus is in use shuttling students on a short time table."

Daran walked over. "We'd get caught for sure. Then it occurred to us to cut out the middle man and talk to the cops directly."

"I believe Ojima told me that there's no way a bunch of damned ghosts was going to beat him," Imia said. "We have other prisoner vans backing up the bus routes."

"There are definite advantages to having a police inspector with the Sight," Daran remarked.

"Especially one who refuses to put up with crap," Imia added.

* * *

The gang of six sat in the back of the police wagon on their way to Nerima University. The bus carried thirty students all together. All of them were chatting quietly while marveling at their good fortune – despite everything, they were on time. The small bus drove steadily through the streets. Very quietly, Daisuke began to laugh.

"Are you all right?" Sayuri asked as she sat next to him.

Daisuke pulled himself together and replied: "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't bloody believe it. I'm getting a private police escort to my test. After years of plotting my escape, Nerima is actually helping me leave."

"You're not out of here yet," she warned.

"But it's going to happen. I'm going to do great today. Good enough that I'm going to have my scores sent to TODAI," he said firmly.

Ranma was sitting with Akane across the aisle from them. He raised his eyebrows and noted: "Someone is feeling their oats today." Akane just grinned at her friend's confidence.

"Hmph, listen to him – he's going to leave and forget all about us." Yuka teased.

"That's the weird part," Daisuke stated. "I'm not going to forget you lunatics. I'm going to miss you."

"Love you too, jackass," Hiroshi smirked.

"You don't understand," Daisuke said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "All my life, I wanted out. I wanted away from my life, away from Nerima, and away from my dad. Now I just want away from my dad. I want my life to be my life, but I no longer hate Nerima."

"That was the difference between you and me," Sayuri told him. "I'm running towards something, something that Nerima doesn't have. I'm planning on coming back, at least to visit. You were just running away."

"Not anymore," Daisuke stated. "I'm going to get a life and I'm going to come back too. Hell, maybe I'll even move back one day. But not yet – what I want is outside Nerima too. I have to go to it. Then, we'll see."

"Looks like someone did pass a test," Akane commented.

* * *

Daran found Ranma, Hiroshi, and Daisuke during their lunch break. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Like yesterday – I'm glad the maths are done," Ranma answered.

"We've still got the sciences to do this afternoon," Daisuke added.

Daran nodded. "Where are the ladies?"

"Yuka's stomach is still a little quesy," Hiroshi replied. "Akane and Sayuri are with her."

"Did she do all right on the test?"

"She thinks she did. She held everything together during the test. It was afterward the bottom dropped out," Hiroshi said.

Daran muttered something to himself. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's up?" Ranma asked.

"That doesn't match her personality," Daran repeated louder. "Her big test was this morning." He looked at Hiroshi. "Does she normally get wound up after something has past?" he asked the young man.

Hiroshi's eyes narrowed a little. "No. She usually says 'What's done is done.'"

Daran nodded. "Thought so." He took out a set of sunglasses. "I'll be back." With that he strode off.

A little later, after the three ladies had rejoined the group, Daran came back with a sour look on his face.

"Trouble?" Akane asked.

"The gakis are still trying - they have a new tactic since they can't get global despair anymore," Daran responded. "They're hiding all about the campus. They can't bind together anymore, so they are more of a nuisance at this stage, but they can still draw some energy and make people sick, especially the Empathetics like Yuka."

"I didn't feel anything during the test," Yuka pointed out. "And I'm not Gifted." Daran rolled his eyes. Everyone else averted theirs. "I'm not," Yuka insisted.

"Keep telling yourself that," Daran said under his breath. Out loud he said: "Fine. Your guard was up because you were focusing on the test," he told her. "You weren't susceptible until you let yourself relax. Now the gakis are taking random shots at people to see who's open, but only a handful of students are vulnerable at this stage: those whose big tests are done. The real problem happens when everyone finishes this afternoon." He handed Yuka a sports drink. "Drink this and have a little food. You'll be up to snuff before the tests start again. Meanwhile, I've got to place a call to Ciren and Olaf."

Ranma looked thoughtful. "Call Mausu too," he said. "There are too many people, too much area, and too many gakis. We're not gonna solve this by force." Everyone looked at Ranma with wide eyes. Daisuke rubbed his ears and Sayuri faked passing out. "Stuff it," Ranma told his detractors. "Do you want to beat the gakis or not?"

Daran was grinning though. "What do you have in mind, Boss?"

"The problem is when people think it's over and crash, right?" Ranma asked him.

"Yep."

Ranma continued: "So we need to keep people psyched up until they get somewhere the gakis can't go – somewhere with a lot of positive emotion. We've got about an hour or so to set something in motion; actually, lots of somethings. One will not be big enough for everyone, so we need to find the leaders of the other study groups…"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Nodoka counted out the bills one more time and then handed the money to Soun. "Here you go, Mr. Tendo. Utilities and 5000 yen a day," she said with mock formality.

"Is there anything left over for you?" he asked.

"About 30000 yen, once everything is said and done," she answered. "Enough for a very nice dress for my date this Saturday."

"That will be some dress," Tofu noted. "Not bad, but you would have made more if you just worked on your Nuido."

"Perhaps," Nodoka admitted. "But I got to 'mother' one hundred and twenty-five students. There are no words for that – and no price could be put on it. For eight days, they were mine. Now I have to give them back."

"It's not over yet," Tofu cautioned. "They're all coming back here shortly."

"Yes, but their parents will be here to take them away. Then the dojo will be swept and that will be it," she mourned.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Nodoka went to answer it and was surprised to find Ukyo there with a stack of okonomiyaki. "Hi Ms. Saotome," the chef called out cheerily. "Special delivery for the Tendo Dojo. Mind if I bring it around?"

"Ukyo? What's going on?" Nodoka quizzed.

"I was told to bring a stack of pies here," she answered. "I've been invited to stay too, but I have a lot of big orders to fill across Nerima first. Konatsu and I will be by after we finish."

"By? For what?"

Ukyo grinned devilishly at her. "I think you'll find out shortly. The rest of the merchants are calling it 'Revenge of the Test Takers'. Maybe I'll bring the cart tonight – I'd hate to lose out on potential sales." With that, Ukyo was gone at hyper-sonic speed.

"Incoming!" Tofu yelled from the family room.

Kasumi echo'ed "Oh my."

Before Nodoka could turn away from the open doorway, Ranma and Akane appeared through the gate with several friends in tow. "Hey, Mom," her son called out. "We did great."

Nodoka was a little surprised. "You must have; you look very chipper. I thought you'd be tired."

"Oh, we're beyond wiped," Daisuke chimed in. "We're so wiped, we've come out the other side. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to grab the game consoles." With that, he slid by her and ran down the hallway.

Ranma gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and Akane kissed the other cheek. Then they guided her out of the way as eight other teenagers filed passed.

"Ranma? What's going on? Ukyo was just here," Nodoka pressed.

Ranma brightened. "Excellent! The appetizers are here."

From the family room, Soun called out: "You can't have the TV!"

"We don't want the TV," Daisuke explained. "We've going to use the dojo's projector instead."

"What are you delinquents doing?" Hinako demanded, obviously in her child form.

"Oh oh, gotta cut that off," Ranma said. "Excuse me, Mom." He then strode down the hallway.

Nodoka hurried after him. She got to the family room as Hinako asked: "Mr. Ono, what is going on?"

"We took the exams. It's party time, Miss Hinako," Ranma told her.

"No, you have school tomorrow!" the teacher responded.

Ranma pulled out a Game Boy Advance running Super Mario World. "What a shame," Ranma noted holding up the game. "I was planning on playing this there."

"Well you can't…Ooo! It's the latest Mario!" she said as she snatched it from Ranma and sat down on the couch. Ranma just smirked.

"I'm here!" Daran called out from the front door.

"Excellent!" Ranma yelled back.

Daran walked into the room holding an amp under one arm. "Where can I set up, Boss?"

"Opposite side from the projector," Ranma told him. "We'll have the dance floor on one side and the game room on the other. We'll stack futons to separate them and the food."

"Ranma! You'll wreck the floor!" Soun protested.

"Nope. Socks and bare feet only. It'll be fine, Soun. No worries." Ranma told him confidently. "I'm not buffing the floor for the next week to get the scratches out."

"Wait! You ordered Daran to play for your friends?" Tofu pressed.

"Ordered?" Daran cut in. "No, hired! A hundred kids can put together enough pocket change to hire a proper DJ."

"Especially, if their parents are willing to subsidize," Hiroshi put in as he came back for some stray cables.

"Make sure that TV still works," Soun warned him. Hiroshi nodded.

Akane walked through the family room with a futon from her room. "Akane! They'll get mixed up with everyone else's!" Kasumi objected.

"Already labeled, big sister!" Akane called as she walked out the back door.

"There's two cases of CD's in my car," Daran told Ranma. "Could you get them, please?"

"Done," Ranma said as he walked toward the front of the house.

"I think we just lost control," Tofu noted to Soun.

"I haven't been in control of this place for quite some time," the father replied.

"Well, excuse me," Daran said as he rotated his fedora. His form shrunk to become a Japanese man of average height dressed in flashy clothes. "But Alex the DJ has a show to do!" With that, he walked out the back door following Hiroshi who had an arm full of cables.

"At least the TV works," Nodoka commented.

"Thank heavens for that," Soun returned. With that, he sat down next to Hinako and flipped the channels.

"You looked puzzled," Kasumi told her husband.

"I'm not sure what I am," Tofu answered. Yuka passed through the room with another futon. Tofu looked at Kasumi. "You're not reacting one way or another though," he told her. "You could probably put a stop to it if you wanted."

"Why would I want to?" she asked. "My sister and her husband-to-be have as much right to the dojo as I do – maybe more. They worked very hard for the last week and now they want to throw a party and blow off steam. They have their own money. Somewhere along the line, they grew up. And I trust them and their friends."

"That's about the long and the short of it," Nodoka agreed as she turned toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Tofu asked curiously.

Nodoka half turned. "Well, you see, you two are their siblings – you get to stand around in wonder as they grow up." She put a hand to her chest demurely. "I, on the other hand, am the recognized mother – and I will always be the mother no matter how old they get. So, I always get to mother them – and their friends. Now, if you will please excuse me, I have some coffee and hot chocolate to put on."

After a chuckle, Tofu and Kasumi walked out into the backyard and watched with amusement as students started to pour into the dojo. Somewhere above the din, they thought they heard a sound - something that might have been gakis whimpering...

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

Ranma and Akane arrived home from school. There was enough time to get in a private lesson for Akane before Ranma had to get to the clinic and the two were eager to get started. However, they found Nodoka waiting for them with two letters as soon as they closed the door. "These came from NCT. Open them!" Nodoka commanded.

"But we already know we did well enough," Ranma told his mother. "We figured out our raw scores last month."

She hit him on the head with the envelopes. "Open it – both of you!" she commanded again. With a sigh, both teenagers took their envelopes and opened them. Then, they both stood silent as they stared at the percentile charts. "Well?" Nodoka prompted.

Akane and Ranma swallowed hard and compared papers. "Well?!" Nodoka demanded.

They both looked up at her. "We scored in the 90th percentile," Akane said in a small voice.

"Hah! I knew it!" Nodoka crowed. "I knew you were underestimating yourselves! You should be thinking about better schools! Ranma, call Tofu and tell him you need the night off! We need to look through the course catalogs tonight! Both of you should be reaching for the stars!" She turned from them and shouted at the ceiling. "You could be leaders in business or lawyers! I bet if you really applied yourselves, you could take it again and ace that test! Think about it! You could be doctors!"

Nodoka heard two thuds behind her and turned to see her son and daughter-in-law collapsed on the floor. They were both out cold. The sight shocked her and brought her back to herself. She sighed and said to herself: "Or your silly mother could shut up and let you be who you are meant to be." With that, she bent over and set about reviving her children.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm taking a short break and then I have a one-shot featuring Konatsu. Talk to you then!


End file.
